megamanrtafandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man 4
'Fastest Order' #Pharaoh Man (Obtain Balloon) #Bright Man #Ring Man #Dust Man #Skull Man #Dive Man #Drill Man #Toad Man Alternate Route ' #Bright Man #Pharaoh Man (Obtain Balloon) #Ring Man #Dust Man #Skull Man #Dive Man #Drill Man #Toad Man These 2 routes are similar in time. (2-3 seconds difference) Bright first is typically an easier route. The main differences between the routes are the Bright Man fight and the first 2 screens of Pharaoh Man. If you're casually speedrunning this game, save Bright Man for later (after Drill Man, to use Rush Jet). The fastest route uses some difficult Balloon setups for his stage, and then uses Bright to save time in later stages--but the saved time is not significant, especially if done sub-optimally. 'Boss Damage Table Notes: *For Mega Buster and Pharaoh Shot, the first number is when the weapon is fired normally; the second is when it is fully charged. *For Flash Stopper, Pharaoh Man is the only boss that is vulnerable to it, thus more damage can be inflicted on him with this weapon than on other bosses. *For Drill Bomb, the first number is damage inflicted when hitting a boss directly with it; the second number is damage inflicted from the explosion itself by detonating a Drill Bomb next to the boss. *For Tako Trash, Skull Barrier does not inflict any damage against it under normal circumstances, but when struck with a Drill Bomb, it will inflict 1 unit of damage against it thereafter. *Credit goes to Twilight Man from MMKB for damage values. 'Advanced Techniques' 'Balloon Wall Jump' When you throw a balloon while in front of a wall (but not flush up against it), it will immediately register a collision with the wall and begin to despawn, displaying the disappearing animation. During this animation, the hitbox of the balloon is still intact, permitting you to jump off of it if, provided that you can do it before it disappears completely. A thrown balloon appears a couple of pixels in front of Mega Man. This means that you need to be moving up and towards the balloon when thowing it in order to land on it and jump off of it before it despawns. After throwing the balloon, make sure you're moving toward it, and let go of the jump button so you may land on it - this must be done very quickly. The balloon despawn animation lasts about 12 frames before disappearing completely, so you must be quick to land on it and jump. There are many instances throughout the game where you can save time by quickly scaling walls using this technique. A solid RTA run of Mega Man 4 will employ balloon wall jumping extensively in Bright Man, Ring Man, Skull Man, and Cossack 2. It is a difficult trick to learn, but easy to execute once committed to muscle memory. 'Balloon Slide Zip Glitch' In some locations, if you slide on top of a balloon as it rises against the corner of a wall and ceiling, you can zip through the wall if you take damage from a nearby enemy. If you don't take damage quick enough, the balloon will disappear against the ceiling and instantly kill Mega Man. There are only a handful of areas where this can actually be implemented in RTA, such as in the beginning of Skull Man's stage. Category:Classic Series